


挂空挡/真空

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	挂空挡/真空

黄任珺已经是第n次因为nobra街拍登上热搜了。

 

就在十九岁这一年，她成为了首位00后国内六大女刊单封满贯女星。严格来说也不能算女星，因为她本质还是网红罢了。而且她本来就没想红。

 

起因是十八岁那年，家教严格的黄家终于松口让家里集万千宠爱于一身的乖乖小公主外宿。终于出笼的珺珺公主拎上自己最爱的姆明包包，穿了条香槟金的紧身裙外搭一件同色系深色廓形大风衣就出门了，她约了发小李东淑，在街边等人的时候因为天气突然太热，便不得已脱下大外套挂在手臂间，才买个奶茶的功夫，就被抓拍了。

 

不得不说国内时尚名刊的摄影师眼睛都很毒。百来米外看到姣好的脸蛋或者身材都能条件反射地举起镜头拍拍拍，再调大一看片子，忍着鼻血赶紧叫助理把人拦下问合作意愿。

 

这就是黄任珺登上的第一个单封，国内六大女刊之一《理想主义》。当时左等右等终于等到李东淑，黄任珺晒得脸蛋都红扑扑的，气得要锤她，李东淑好说歹说地道歉，正道歉着，就看到一拿着相机的男人和一个挂着大包小包的助理上前来问：“姑娘您好，我们是《理想主义》的工作人员，这位是摄影师，我是责编，刚抓拍到了您的一些照片，觉得质量非常好，请问是您是否有意向合作？”对方递过来自己的名片，怕他们不信又掏出了自己的工作证。

 

黄任珺一脸问号，看摄影师把照片在电脑上调出来要给她看，她一身薄汗十分不舒服，随意看了两眼，只想赶紧到空调房里坐着吹风，便撇了李东淑一眼，“行吧，这是我助理，我没意见，具体合作你们跟她谈。”

 

李东淑其实是一个腰细腿长的黑皮美女，虽然是天生黑皮，但的的确确是很多美黑的人想要达到的效果。这俩姐妹花一个nobra一个美黑，的确十分符合《理想主义》的刊物核心，摄影师看李东淑也不像是助理，便游说着也拍了几张。李东淑忙着去给小公主道歉，草草摆了几个姿势让对方拍，“行吧行吧，到时候合同和成片请发我邮箱，具体之后再说吧。”

 

这俩谁也没把这茬儿当回事。李东淑当天为了给小公主赔礼道歉，答应给她买一屋子的限量姆明到新家摆着：“还气吗，我们郡主。”

 

黄任珺素颜，脸上的红晕消退了一点，什么百八十万的腮红打在脸上都不能有这么美，可她还是不高兴地咬了咬奶茶吸管，朱唇微张，皓齿明眸，惹得服务生频频看她。“不想喝了，”她拿起挂在椅背上的风衣，“你叫车。”

 

李东淑给男朋友李马克打了个电话，叫人来接：“郡主给晒到了，快来接。”

 

黄任珺在外人面前都不会这么撒泼任性，可实在是从小被包括发小李东淑在内的各种亲朋好友宠过头了，一受了委屈就娇气得不像话。要不怎么说撒娇女人最好命呢，她越撒娇，家里人越得劲儿宠她。

 

李马克因为公务分不开身，叫了家里司机开车过来接人，黄任珺新家跟李东淑一个小区的，反正也是地产大鳄李马克的楼盘，在市中心的黄金地界，司机自然是熟门熟路。

 

该小区都是一梯一户的大户型，李东淑和黄任珺刚好分住在连续两栋楼的同一楼层。房子是大半年前早就装修好了的，不同于李东淑家里的简约装修风，黄任珺将对姆明的爱放大到了无限，李东淑随意坐到的椅子都是姆明形状的，“珺儿，你要不要这么夸张啊。”

 

“我喜欢，你管得着吗！”她走向自己的卧室，指了隔壁的房间，“这里空着，等你的一屋子限量姆明呢。”说话间她在自己的房间里换下了紧身裙，随便套了件无袖白T。

 

李东淑知道她不爱穿bra，但还是忍不住打趣她，“你终于可以解放了。”

 

黄任珺叹气：“在家还是得当乖乖女。但我成年了，爸妈对这方面也没有太多干涉，爱穿啥穿啥，他们主要怕我受到骚扰什么的。嗯，我理解~”

 

小聚了一会儿，李东淑说李马克要回来了，说着就要回自己家里去。黄任珺黏黏糊糊地赶她走，“有了老公忘了发小，走开走开！”

 

黄任珺是个小有名气的姆明博主，因为海量收藏闻名圈内。李东淑走后，她想着今天可以好好拍一下自己的姆明空间了，于是打开社交平台突袭直播了一下。到处逛逛，拍到卧室的时候镜头扫过被扔在床上的香槟金紧身裙，她顺手拿起来，等拍到衣帽间的时候，又顺手扔到了脏衣篓里。

 

看着各种嗷嗷嗷嗷啊啊啊啊求露脸的弹幕，黄任珺说：“今天晒了太阳出了一身汗，要赶紧去洗澡了，大家下次见。下次是什么时候，我也不知道。哦对了，等东淑送的限量姆明到位，咱再开直播吧。真的拜拜啦。”

 

黄任珺是美院生，不过她从来不住宿舍，能不上课也很少去上课，作业基本都在家里完成。搬来新家的一周后，李东淑带着合同和杂志社出的片子来找她，彼时她正坐在家里客厅的落地窗边画画，穿着一身真丝睡裙半梦半醒地给李东淑开门。

 

黄任珺浏览着自己的照片——紧身的香槟金连衣裙把整副身子很好地包裹着，不盈一握的纤腰和曲线完美的臀部线条完美流畅，再往上是另一个S line，浑圆饱满的胸部毫不垂坠，隔着不透明的香槟金衣料也无法忽视的下围线条和点睛的凸点令整个身躯看起来健康美好却毫不色情。照片上的她左手臂弯搭着大衣，右手在撩着头发，因为不满过热的天气，嘴巴微微嘟起。比明星还标志可人的小脸蛋令人根本看不出照片的主人公仅仅是个素人，当然黄任珺本质也不是什么普通素人就是了。

 

不得不说的确拍的非常自然。“嗯......拍得还不错吧。但是他们要怎么合作？”

 

“他们的意思是要放封面的。价格在合同里写有，你看着觉得ok咱就签。”

 

黄任珺一不小心点到了下一张，看到了穿着吊带衫和热裤的李东淑。“嚯！这大长腿！你不怕马克哥看到吃了你啊！”

 

“怕，所以本来他们要把我俩都放封面的，我不让，他们就只能放内页了。”

 

杂志社出刊非常快，意外地还引起了不小的反响。此前并非没有过nobra的模特单封，但在对“女权”讨论愈演愈烈的当下，nobra反而被当做一个更大更鲜明的标签。杂志社很好地抓住了社会情绪。在纸媒普遍被唱衰、杂志社销量一直都平平的这个时候，这个单封竟意外地成为了去年的销量王。

 

****

 

后来又有几家杂志陆续找上黄任珺，拍到今年，她已经上了大大小小十几个单封，最近国内六大女刊之首《伊人》出刊了，也是黄任珺的nobra单封。营销号一盘点，发现她竟然走在其他流量小花之前，成为了首位00后国内六大女刊单封满贯女星。

 

《伊人》大胆出格的单封，也狠狠地让她在热搜上挂了一整天。封面上的黄任珺，眼神慵懒地看着镜头，牙齿微咬下唇，手上正解着镂空的蕾丝内衣前扣，滑落的肩带和兜不住的下围都体现出了内衣尺寸的不合，而半杯型的设计让内衣边刚好将胸前的樱红若隐若现地挡着。下半身的穿搭则是与胸衣同一套的内裤，细长的蕾丝带勾勒在平坦的小腹上，丁字型的设计则将不可言说的隐秘处遮挡得严严实实，不泄一丝春光。

 

而封面的highlight，则是本期的重点文章，对国际著名内衣设计师李帝努的采访——《nobra只是一种符号，女性需要更好的设计》

 

黄仁俊拿到样刊后随手翻阅了一下，知道了自己当时穿的那套内衣是这位李帝努设计的，想着这个标题未免太过伟光正了，大概扫了一眼文章却感觉还不错——

 

越来越多女性选择nobra，内衣行业的确受到了一定的影响，关于展望未来，李帝努表示，“穿什么不穿什么都是每个人的选择，即使是nobra，也没必要非要将其与女权挂钩，就像我们在提女权的时候，第一件事是要倡导尊重女性，而不是说你穿了什么不穿什么你才是女权主义。比起女权，我认为大家，应该首先要做的是实现平权。”  
“说回内衣，内衣行业本质是商品经济，这与女不女权没关系，行业的衰落纯粹就是因为商品跟不上人们的需求，逐渐被淘汰而已。穿衣服的理由可以是因为舒适度、设计感，不穿衣服也同理。我们在复盘一个行业的时候，最终还是要回归需求，另外，好的设计，永不过时。”

 

黄任珺看完文章，突然觉得自己还蛮想买这位设计师的内衣的。

 

接到李东淑电话的时候她还在泡牛奶浴，甫一接起电话，就被对方的大嗓门叫得耳聋：“郡主啊你的姆明博被扒皮了！”

 

原来是因为久久都下不去的热度，加上营销号的吹风，大家翻出了当时黄任珺拍的第一个杂志单封，网友凭借火眼金睛找出了姆明博主的某期直播，发现了一样的裙子。后来又有人扒出这条裙子是意大利某著名工作室的手作，全世界只有两条，一条被英国王妃买下，另一条则被国内某富豪千金买下了。

 

舆论一下就爆发了，各种好的不好的言论充斥在瀑布信息流里。

 

黄任珺无语，“唉大家真是闲得慌，随便啦，反正我又不用出道，也不愁吃喝，我不在乎别人说什么。”

 

“要不要叫马克哥帮你压一压。”李东淑有点担心。

 

“别了，不劳烦您老公啦，这种时候越不让大家讨论，大家越给你鬼扯。”黄任珺看着自己白天刚做的美美指甲，一脸云淡风轻，“别小瞧网友，一会儿把你们都拉下水。”

 

黄任珺倒是看得开，可这厢大设计师李帝努已经在办公室里发了好几回脾气了。

 

他看到单封时说是一眼就相中黄任珺也不为过。作为国际顶奢品牌NOJAM公司的董事和首席设计师，他要求商务部说什么今年都要把黄任珺签下来，哪怕是最少一个季度的模特合同也必须拿下。

 

可当他放大杂志社发来的一套片子反复查看，则越看越气，黄任珺白皙丰满的胸围下有几道挡不住的细小红痕，而他们这套内衣，已经选用了最好的布料，撇开尺寸不合的原因不说，短时间内会出现红痕只能说明这位模特的肤质极细极敏感，而这表示他们的内衣无法经过这部分人群的考量。

 

黄任珺则因为不想在风口浪尖上飘来飘去，所以NOJAM的商务在她这里吃了好几个闭门羹。

 

****

 

李马克把自己这位归国已久的混血表弟约出来吃饭的时候看对方一脸忧愁，随口问了一句，突然兴奋起来。

 

“所以你是说，你看上了我们郡主？”

 

“你们郡主？？”

 

“对啊，这是我家那位的发小。护得不行的那种。”

 

“你想个办法，我要见她。”

 

“你这么跟哥哥说话的啊？”

 

“……拜托拜托嘛……”

 

“呕……”

 

于是李马克回家割地赔款，李东淑才答应帮忙约人。

 

黄任珺外宿之后，自己在家放飞了大半年，实在是不愿意穿那劳什子内衣，想着不穿可能又不太好……纠结半天还是nobra地穿了一条宝蓝色深v露背小礼裙，外面套上一件黑色西装小外套，扣子扣起来，自觉遮得严严实实。

Double Date约在李帝努投资的一家私人会所里。当李帝努看到穿着出自本人之手的礼裙穿在黄任珺身上，并且对方将其穿得比自己公司所有模特都还要好的样子，立马不淡定得差点爆血管。

 

而黄任珺是美院生，没有一个美院生不想跟大卫结婚。

 

黄任珺看着向自己走来的大卫，紧张得抓住李东淑的手，“怎么办啊，希腊人走过来了！完了完了，我今天没有穿bra！他会不会觉得我很轻浮啊！我发誓我真的不轻浮，我就是不喜欢被内衣勒住的感觉......啊啊啊怎么办啊你快救救我呀东淑！！”

 

人精李东淑把自己的宝贝郡主丢给李帝努，带着李马克去过二人世界了。

 

李帝努知道自己稳了，便不慌不忙地逗起黄任珺来。

 

“珺珺，可以这么叫你吗？你热吗，可以把外套脱掉的。”

 

“啊......可以的，他们都这么叫我。我我我，不热，空调有点凉，我还是穿着好了。”她脸上的红晕连粉底都遮不住。

 

“我想你应该知道了，我叫李帝努，之前一直想要跟你合作。”

 

黄任珺听到这话，一秒泄气，啊原来只是想跟我合作啊，“emmmmm......我不想红。”

 

“嗯，我也不想你红。”只给我一个人看就好了。

 

“啊......”这个对话走向有点迷。

 

“不谈合作，谈恋爱好不好？”

 

黄任珺看着眼前大卫的笑眼，愣得不行：谈恋爱好不好，什么叫谈恋爱好不好......啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊他要跟我谈恋爱！！！！“好...好呀！”光影下一双水波粼粼的眼眸一瞬不瞬地看着李帝努，她说好，他只想亲上那双眼睛，还有那张说好的嘴。

 

天雷勾地火的一对人艰难快速地解决了晚饭，李帝努把黄任珺送到楼底下想快速回家解决生理问题，可黄任珺却说，“裙子是你设计的，你不想看看我穿的样子吗？”

 

她还穿着西装外套，裹着美背，前面的扣子也只松开了上面的一两颗。

 

李帝努无法拒绝。黄任珺把西装外套脱下来的时候，特殊的深v剪裁完全挡不住若隐若现的酥胸，姣好的胸型把设计之初特意做的一些小细节都很好地撑起来了，白皙无暇的美背被宝蓝色衬得更为细腻通透，无论是被半遮住的腰窝还是羽翼将发的蝴蝶骨，都把这件衣服穿出了难以比拟的意味。

 

李帝努抑制住自己难耐的心思，轻轻上前抱住了黄任珺，他像是抱着什么易碎品般，颤抖着声音说，“你好，我的缪斯女神。”

 

****

 

点火。颤栗。呻吟。情人的眼泪。

涎液。水乳。交尾。情欲的抓痕。

 

黄任珺的一身青紫每次都要养好几天才好，旧的没去，又被李帝努种上了新的痕迹。

 

李帝努特别为老婆设计的内衣黄任珺都没穿，随便拿去参赛都拿了好几个国际大奖。分量最重的一个邀请了李帝努去参加颁奖礼，他舍不得让刚刚有了身孕的老婆坐那么久的飞机，于是只好自己一个人飞。

 

明明天天都粘着，但才分开几小时又想念得紧。领奖台上被主持人打趣到最近的设计真的很有人“情”味，李帝努看着镜头深情地说，“因为这都是为我的缪斯设计的。”可惜缪斯只爱姆明。

 

黄任珺也想老公想得紧，但是又傲娇不想打给他，于是她登上姆明博，破天荒地在风波之后又开了直播，那间专为姆明空着的房间不久前已经被李东淑送来的姆明填满了，黄任珺先是如数家珍地介绍了房间里的每一只姆明，讲完了又觉得自己老公不能没有姓名，于是她把镜头固定好，自己第一次站到了直播镜头前。

 

她还是万年不变的nobra风格，但是穿着的姆明连衣裙大廓型直版剪裁完全没有凸显身材优点，她不知道这是李帝努的报复，只是在看到镜头里老公给设计的衣服穿在自己身上，但现实是老公不在身边，突然一下子很委屈，娇气得又想哭了，于是只好赶紧说了拜拜要下线。

 

放大镜网友们看到姆明裙子上李帝努的签名logo，扒了一圈，都到李帝努的社交账号下去嚎叫，李帝努这才看到老婆的直播回放，心疼得不行。

 

后来干脆连工作都开着视频通话。

 

半个月的工作被压缩到一星期，李帝努刚下飞机凌晨才到家里，赶紧洗了战斗澡，回到卧室里关掉那盏为他留的姆明夜灯，把裹在好几层被子里的心尖宝贝挖出来抱在怀里，终于睡了一个安稳觉。

 

“好梦，我的缪斯宝贝。”

 

FIN.


End file.
